cprcfandomcom-20200216-history
Locations
Season 1 'Samuel's Harbor SITE-1464' *The coastal city of Samuel's Harbor was founded in the late 19th century by fishermen, who farmed the abundance of fish in the bay to feed hungry prospectors further inland during the Gold Rush. Until recently the city was a bustling Pacific port, serving trade routes as well as housing a considerable Naval presence, but after the outbreak of a virulent pathogen, Samuel's Harbor became known to the CPRC as SITE-1464. 'Upton ' *A small town in the mountains on the eastern outskirts of Samuel's Harbor, Upton provided a way for the city-weary to get away from it all, if only for an afternoon. Many refugees from Samuel's Harbor tried fleeing east only to find the narrow country roads clogged with like-minded people, and most ended up joining the horde, leaving a disproportionately high number of Mike-Hotels roaming the streets. 'Easton Mall' *Found in the eastern portion of Samuel's Harbor, the Easton Mall was formerly a major attraction for citizens and tourists alike. Once the outbreak began it became one of the last bastions for survivors, until it's heavily barricaded defenses fell before the sheer numbers of the horde. After that, it was subject to rampant looting from the survivors who dared to pick their way through the debris. Field Team 137 discovered Jane Waters here, after her father sent them in search of her, and the Agents fought off numerous armed bandits while escorting her to safety. 'Camp Aegis' *Forward Base Camp for all CPRC operations within Samuel's Harbor. All refugees under the care of the center, as well as all Field Agents deployed into the area, passed through the hastily assembled tarps and tents that served as the last true stronghold against whatever enemies were without. Shortly after the CPRC yielded control of the situation to the Department of Defense, Camp Aegis was attacked by a well-trained, equipped, and unidentified hostile force, and subsequently burned to the ground. Cobalt-7 *Top-secret CPRC research facility. *''REDACTED'' Season 2 SITE - "Trial By Fire" *The two-story home and workshop of a humble woodcarver. Scattered throughout were various wooden statues, mannequins, and marionette puppets, which all miraculously escaped going up in flames when their creator was mysteriously burned to death. 'SITE - "The Buoy"' *An evacuated shoreline on the coast near Oceanside, California. Floating just a quarter mile off-shore, a single white buoy usually provided a challenge for swimmers as well as a point of reference, but ended up marking their last known location. 'Headquarters, The Ancients' *One of many such buildings under the control of the mysterious cult known as "The Ancients". *Dozens of cells in the lower sections of the building, for holding dissidents or enemies. *Outwardly, the building appears rather lavish and extravagant; a large atrium welcomes visitors, complete with trees and jungle flora, while ensuring that the front door is easily defendable from any one of the three floors' balconies. 'TIMELINE-02' *An alternate timeline, running parallel to the primary timeline, in which the Samuel's Harbor incident never took place. *Generated by the delivery of certain files back in time by using an experimental "time window" found in Cobalt-7 during Season 1. *The files alerted the CPRC and other government agencies to the impending crisis, and they were able to prevent the outbreak as a result of their foreknowledge. *When the timelines split, a massive burst of temporal energy was released, which attracted the attention of the temporal being known as "The Puppetmaster", who subsequently conquered TIMELINE-02 and systematically began eliminating all resistance. *A neutral temporal being, known only as "The Anomaly", began shifting top CPRC and Government agents from the primary timeline into TIMELINE-02, hoping that their expertise and combat prowess would give the resistance an edge against The Puppetmaster. An unexpected side effect was that the displaced agents were somewhat immune to The Puppetmaster's attempts at mental domination, falling into a coma when struck with the beam from his weapon instead of joining his horde. Extended Lore 'Amarillo, Texas' *''REDACTED''